


[Podfic] Under God

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cancer, Coversion Therapy, Crysturbation, D/s play, Dirty Talk, Discussion of HIV/AIDS, Disordered thinking, Dom Tony Stark, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Finegring, First Time, Fix-It, Forcible outing, Garden-Variety External Homophobia, Gay Catholic Guilt, Hand Joby, Hand/Finger Kink, Homophobic Slurs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Iraq War Fix-It, Leather, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Paparazzi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Poor BDSM etiquette, Pornography, Queer History, Rimming, Safe Sex and Protection, Service Kink, Sub Steve Rogers, The Bush Era, The Fragile Masculinity of Steve Rogers, The Saddest of Wanks, Top Tony Stark, Under-negotiated Kink, Your fave is problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: “Captain America represents the values of our country. The recent allegations about his sexuality are specious and designed to smear an American icon. Captain Rogers regularly attends the Church of Saint Agnes and invites the citizens of New York to attend worship with him this Sunday, April 14th. God bless America.”Nobody was ever going to know. Steve would be a good husband, a good father, and he’d never give in to sin and touch another man.But Steve makes two mistakes, one after the other: he leaves two words out of the Pledge of Allegiance, and he doesn’t notice a camera flash among the strobe lights of a dark club, because he’s dancing with his clumsy hands on Tony’s hips.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic] Under God

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976776) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



> This is one of my favourite fics and I love the way iso deals with queerness.
> 
> Please check out the [ endnotes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976776#work_endnotes) of the original fic for her literature references and more detailed content warnings.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 04:38:02 (total)
  * **File type:** MP3 (236.4 MB total) 



### Streaming & Download

  

  * On Google Drive:  
[Part 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10OOIbix9Oi2pSbfxbh_HiXTuM6IhItMm), [Part 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1I2-JxUfBy2EPSU7l1sL0TYhUpvnboE9y), [Part 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LqDZ9A-JGlcz0TAEQoRomlJUF39yJkFg), [Part 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13zbkBrWage0Yt_WHxo8Rm5nHAUzF2Fxe), [Part 5](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gkOU71KqWiWJPmBbmXQZa-vGI28DkL8I)  
[Part 6](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15Sd2ZEzATdpGfg5LK-nJbISbeORJLS4t) [Part 7](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OvAJsoLoRah6qc1EF0OAfka0cnanNV1t), [Part 8](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13izkRSkFgT337MeNqkzGvIBgt_JRKxjz), [Part 9](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1D77qv4U4v6YDljhFkcduwdFUGzw-61ru)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Under God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976776)
  * **Author:** [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme)
  * **Reader:** [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads)
  * **Cover Artist:** [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme)
  * **Work Skin:** Azdaema ([ here ](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/standard) on GitHub) 
  * **Intro:** Invest - Big Scary 
  * **Outtro:** No Place In Heaven - MIKA 




End file.
